


How To Serve the Autobot Cause

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pre-Canon, Secret Identity, Sticky Sex, Undercover, sort of pre-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Magnus has a very special job for Longarm to perform. On his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Serve the Autobot Cause

 

Longarm entered the office and saluted. “Intel Operative Longarm, reporting for duty, sir!”

Behind him, the doors slid shut.  
  
Ultra Magnus stood by the wide window that spread across the very nicely sized office, arms folded behind his back. “At ease, soldier.”  
  
The head of the Autobot Council walked over to his desk, reached under and pressed a button. Instantly, the slow moving shades started moving mechanically across the window. Shockwave kept his blue, Autobot optics on Ultra Magnus while his singular red optic glanced around the room unnoticed. Did the light on the cameras go off? Longarm's body language was at ease, but Shockwave was tense. If something happened -- if he let something slip -- he could be in the stockade faster than you could say "Decepticon Spy".  
  
“You wished to see me, sir?” Longarm had met Ultra Magnus a few times before – they’d exchanged conversation, talked. But this was the first time he had spoken to the legendary Autobot alone. All the more reason for him to make a good impression.  
  
Ultra Magnus gestured him over as he sat down behind his desk. There was no chair for Longarm to sit. He stood in front of the desk, feeling stiff. Inwardly, Shockwave was trying not to panic. Was he found out? Did someone say he was acting oddly?  
  
Ultra Magnus’ mouth twitched. It might have been a smile if you’d never seen a smile before. “You can relax, Intel Op. I was merely admiring your progress.”  
  
“Sir?”  
  
Ultra Magnus brought out a datapad and scrolled through it. “Top of your class in Autobot Academy, quickly became an agent in the Intelligence division, you’ve been providing exceptional work.”  
  
“Th-thank you sir.” This didn’t really ease Shockwave’s worries – was his rapid progression suspicious?   
  
No, Ultra Magnus seemed to have something else on his processor. “Sentinel Prime tells me you suggested going after Optimus Prime and his crew.”  
  
Longarm’s eyes widened. “Yes sir. Maintenance bots or not, Optimus Prime and his crew were Autobots, and every measure should be made to find them. Not to mention the location of the AllSpark.”  
  
And the location of Megatron.  
  
“Sentinel Prime informed you that the AllSpark is not meant to be found, didn't he?”  
  
Longarm inclined his head. “To keep it safe from the Decepticons, sir.”  
  
“Was Autobot Bumblebee a factor in making your suggestion?”  
  
Bumblebee? Shockwave was honestly surprised at this comment and let it show in Longarm’s wide eyes and fidgeting fingers. “Ah, I did know Bumblebee back in boot camp, sir. But I would have made that suggestion for any Autobot.”

That had run into Megatron. In fact, Bumblebee was better off missing. 

“But you’re not particularly attached?”  
  
“Aw, ‘Bee and I were friends but we haven’t exactly exchanged comm numbers.”  
  
“Any other bots in your life, Intel bot Longarm?”  
  
“…Sir?”  
  
Ultra Magnus folded his hands on the table and looked steadily at the ‘Autobot’. “I am asking if you’re single.”  
  
“Y-yes sir.” Shockwave’s processor was working at hyperspeed. Was he reading the situation right?  
  
“Good.” Ultra Magnus stood up, hands pushing against the deck.  
  
Longarm spoke slower, looking up at Ultra Magnus. “Sir, what’s this about?”  
  
Ultra Magnus walked around the desk and put a large finger underneath Longarm’s chin, tilting it up. “How would you like to serve the Autobot cause, Agent Longarm?”

There was an unmistakable deep brr in the Autobot leader's voice when he said it. Longarm had to admit, he'd never heard the "Autobot cause" be used as a euphemism before.  
  
He would really rather not. He’d rather serve Megatron, especially in the way Ultra Magnus was implying.  
  
But.  
  
Shockwave let Longarm’s eyes flicker up and down Ultra Magnus. Blackmail material. Not to mention a way to get past his defenses if anything happened. Potential little _visits_ would be the perfect excuse to be alone with the most hated Autobot of all. And who knows what sort of info he dug out in berthtalk? It was the sort of advantage Megatron would award him very highly for. And perhaps, _compensate_ for.  
  
Longarm was supposed to be smart. Dull, but smart. Shockwave made sure Longarm’s voice was hesitant, but in a trying-to-be-tactful not uncertain sort of way.  
  
“Your job must cause you a lot of stress, Magnus. I’d be -- honoured to… relieve it.”  
  
Ultra Magnus’ engine rumbled. He released Longarm’s chin and leaned back on his own desk, spreading his legs a little. “It’s a very important duty, Agent Longarm.”  
  
Longarm got to his knees, placing his hands on Ultra Magnus’ thighs. “Of course, sir. I’ll do my best.”  
  
“Make it so.”  
  
Longarm leaned forward and licked Ultra Magnus’ interface plate. He didn't even twitch. The Autobot leader evidentally had control down to an art form. Shockwave decided to systematically see if he could release him of that control. It was a challenge. Testing the bigger bot’s limits, finding his weaknesses. Perhaps not the info Shockwave was _supposed_ to be seeking out, but still useful.  
  
Longarm stroked Ultra Magnus’ thighs as he licked and kissed all around the interface plate, feeling it heat up beneath his lips. Shockwave realized this was something that he could never do as a loyal Decepticon in his true form to Megatron – the one advantage his Longarm persona had over his own was a mouth. But if he used that mouth to get under the plating of his liege’s enemy – well, then perhaps his lord and master would do things to him that would’t require one.  
  
The only reactions Ultra Magnus was showing was the increase in temperature and slight venting. He was a very silent, stoic sort of bot. Longarm let go of his boss’ thighs and used both hands to slide the interface plate open, letting loose the Elite Guard commander’s tangle of long, smooth cords.   
  
Shockwave let Longarm make a small impressed sound and glance up at Ultra Magnus’ face, showing that he was impressed by the size. And he was – for an  _Autobot_.   
  
The tangle of cords was still loose, so Longarm worked his hands through them, stroking, touching, forming them into a single cord under his fingers. Gradually they coalesced, forming a single thick spike - it _was_ impressive (for an Autobot) - and Longarm opened his mouth and took them in.   
  
“Nnng.”  
  
There – Ultra Magnus made a sound. Longarm pushed it farther in his mouth, working him with his tongue – and Ultra Magnus moved, thrusting forward a little. Longarm let his mouth shift to take in more and more, knowing that it would be credited to his size-changing abilities. He pulled back and pushed forward, licking, tasting, working the base with his fingers.  
  
If he closed his optics and just worked, he could picture doing this to his master, which just made him work the Magnus even more eagerly. For a moment he pulled away to vent and a hand gripped his head and pushed him back.  
  
“Keep going, soldier.” Shockwave was pleased to hear Ultra Magnus’ engine making his voice buzz and crack.   
  
He’d make the sparkless, virus-ridden bot overload with a cry heard around Fortress Maximus, and dedicate it to his lord and master.


End file.
